


Romance In a Zombie Apocalyptic World

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is not easy on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance In a Zombie Apocalyptic World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



They didn't have much time for romance; zombie apocalypse and all. Running for your life doesn't leave much time for romance but somehow Rick tried to make things work. Not that either him or Michonne were that romantic. Still, with a house filled with people and a community to protect, Rick and Michonne didn't get that much time alone. There was always someone who needed them and honestly it was a bit tiring.

So when Daryl saw the frustration in Rick's eyes, he came up with a plan. If anyone needed a break it was Rick and Michonne. Biting the bullet, since Daryl loathed having dinner parties, he invited everyone but Rick and Michonne to the other house Deanna had given them for dinner. Thankfully, Carole had agreed to Daryl little plan. Which meant dinner was something other than raw squirrel.

It of course took a while for Rick and Michonne to realize they were alone but once they did, they took advantage of having the house to themselves. Which meant they made love on every surface they could. Afterwords, as they laid naked on the couch, Rick told Michonne that he loved her for the first time together.

A admission that Michonne responded eagerly too. They were about to start round six or was that seven, when Daryl peaked inside to see if they were decent. After a pillow to the head, Daryl decided he better leave the two love birds alone for the night. So he made sure everyone stayed put for the night. Leaving Rick and Michonne another twenty-four hours until they were annoyed again.

Zombie apocalypse were good for romance but that didn't matter to Rick or Michonne because they had each other.


End file.
